Passado Presente Futuro
by kika-honeycutt
Summary: Tariq Samhain é um bruxo que em seus 11 anos que mora com a mãe, nunca havia convivido dentro do mundo ao qual pertencem. Ao receber a carta de ingresso à Hogwarts, Tariq tem a oportunidade de achar respostas para essa e outras perguntas. Betando.
1. Capítulo 1

Ela corria ofegante por entre o breu. Não sabia para onde ia, mas sabia que devia correr. Haviam sombras por todos os lados, as mesmas pareciam não querer seu bem. Olhou para trás uma vez e sentiu seu rosto ser golpeado. Agonia. Floresta. Um galho de árvore inesperado assim como foi o golpe. Continuou a correr e da mesma forma que se embrenhou na floresta, começou a subir escadas e mais escadas sem fim, uma torre mal iluminada com archotes queimando. Não podia parar, seria se entregar, precisava ir até o final e descobrir o que fazia ali. Precisava continuar a correr vencer a dor do cansaço, uma vez terminado tudo, poderia descansar. Havia inimigos logo atrás, eles fariam de tudo para impedir que chegasse. Uma porta apareceu indicando o final da escada. Uma porta de madeira, rústica, pesada e com grandes trancas.

"_Alohomora_." Pensou e a porta cedeu, como se não tivesse o peso que aparentava, abrindo uma fenda para que passasse. Voltou-se para a porta olhando o caminho escuro que havia feito antes sem poder olhar para trás. Não havia escadas. "_Colloportus_."

Não podia parar, não podia deixar suas pernas tremerem agora que havia conseguido chegar onde devia. Sabia que deveria estar ali, mas por quê? Para quê? Sentiu a brisa tocar a face morena machucada, os longos cabelos negros dançarem ao vento, percebeu os lábios ensaiarem um leve sorriso de satisfação. Virou-se para contemplar o que deveria ver...

Acordou sobressaltada, num grito surdo, arfando, suada. Os longos cabelos negros em desalinho, úmidos à pele dourada. Os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos secos, olhos cansados e preguiçosos se acostumando com o repentino despertar. Sua avó sempre disse que nunca deveria se entregar a uma visão tão seriamente, mas era impossível não se entregar ao que sempre lhe era mostrado. Começava com uma cena cotidiana, normalmente um fato ocorrido durante o dia ou algum caso enviado pelo Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia, logo em seguida, sentia-se flutuar para um outro ambiente. Um lugar hostil onde caminhava por entre corredores sinistros, ouvia gemidos e gritos de dor e agonia. Mais de uma vez parava em um corredor e observava durante longo tempo um vulto encolhido no fundo do que aparentava ser uma cela e aí tudo mudava para o momento em que corria sem poder olhar para trás, se embrenhando pela floresta. Mais de uma vez acordou sobressaltada, suada, com a garganta seca como se tivesse vivido o que viu. Mas dessa vez foi longe demais. Passou da floresta para uma torre e na torre havia alguma coisa familiar, algo que realmente a surpreendeu, algo que nunca fosse imaginar ver, ou rever, mas quando acordava não conseguia identificar o que era.

-Mãe? -Um menino chamou da porta do quarto.

-Tariq. -Sussurrou para o menino convidando-o para se aproximar.

O menino não tinha mais que cinco anos. Moreno como a mãe e com cabelos negros num corte tipo asa-delta, dono de um par de olhos verdes que brilhavam no meio da noite. Subiu na cama e engatinhou até o colo de sua mãe que o acolheu com afeto.

-Tive um pesadelo. - Disse por fim angustiado. -Não quero mais dormir.

-O que você viu tesouro? -Sussurrou o afagando.

-Um homem. Um homem mau. -Contava abraçando a mãe. -E um velho que me olhava estranho. Como se eu fosse um... Um garoto mal..

-E onde você estava?

-Não sei, mas tinha uma torre muito alta e eu pulava. -Tariq afastou-se do abraço para olhar nos olhos verdes que herdara da mãe. Sempre gostava de vê-los. Brilhavam como aquelas pedrinhas que seu avô lhe mostrara uma vez e dissera serem muito preciosas. Mas dessa vez os olhos de sua mãe estavam sem o brilho costumeiro, sem a vida que ela sempre dedicava a ele. -Mamãe?

-Não é nada meu querido, se você dormir com a mamãe, esses sonhos não vão te incomodar mais.

-Promete?

-Prometo.

Tendo dito, Tariq se acomodou debaixo dos lençóis da mãe e se aninhou junto ao calor dela. Com a cabeça em seu ombro se entregava ao sono que vinha.

-Mãe... Não quero mais ver aquele vô... Ele diz que sou um menino mau... Que sou um... um...

-Não dê ouvidos pro vô. -Sussurrou Wyrnie mais baixo e se deixando entregar ao sono junto com seu filho. Tão novo e já mostrando suas habilidades tão cedo mesmo sem saber.

* * *

París, alguns anos depois...

Wyrnie havia acabado de fechar a porta da frente e caminhava de volta para a cozinha de uma tradicional casa de um bairro parisiense. Não havia muitos cômodos e nem muitos objetos na casa, porém era tão acolhedora e romântica como a pátria. Diferente das outras manhãs que entrava na cozinha lendo o jornal matinal, naquela lia uma carta timbrada do tipo que a fazia se mudar carregando junto filho e os poucos objetos da família, para alguma cidade desconhecida.

-Mal nos mudamos mãe! -protestou um garoto de uns dez anos talvez, cabelos asa-delta na altura da nuca pretos e lisos, pele dourada e de olhos verdes vivos, sentado à mesa esperando que o café fosse servido. A mãe só o olhou reprovando sua atitude.

-Não é do Ministério, Tariq. -Revelou mostrando o selo tão peculiar. -Carta para você. -Disse entregando o papel para o garoto e se sentando. -Desculpe ter aberto, mas assim como você, também pensei que era do Ministério.

-Wow... -Tariq ficou olhando para a carta lendo e relendo seu conteúdo. -Escuta isso mãe!

_**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS  
**Diretor: Albus Dumbledore  
(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezado Sr. Samhain,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários.  
O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Diretora Substituta._

-Meus parabéns filho. -Sorriu ao final. -Vou responder a carta dizendo que estará embarcando dia 1º no Expresso. Quero que tenha o melhor ensino. Claro que nada se compara ao que eu lhe ensinei, mas...

-Mamãe! -riu Tariq sendo servido de leite e torradas.

-O que? Não estou mentindo oras! -fingiu-se de desentendida.

Não podia mentir dizendo que não estava animado e curioso por poder andar num lugar que sua mãe sempre contou, porém nunca esteve lá; ela chamava de 'Comunidade Mágica'.

Desde que se lembra, Tariq conviveu com trouxas tendo os ensinamentos básicos em escolas normais e completamente alheio à existência de Bruxos e bruxas. Quando deu o primeiro indício de sua magia, e isso foi próximo dos seus sete anos quando um menino da escola o provocava com apelidos que ele realmente não gostava, Wyrnie decidiu que era hora de disciplinar a magia do menino. Com o tempo Tariq não só gostava de praticar e aprender, como também pesquisava e tinha interesse nas histórias da mãe sobre o mundo mágico.

Wyrnie sempre contava que a comunidade trouxa não podia perceber os bruxos, seria o fim do mundo mágico. Contava que havia um banco seguro onde duendes guardavam os bens das famílias bruxas. E o Beco diagonal, o maior pólo comercial da comunidade bruxa dentro de uma Londres desconhecida dos trouxas. E, claro, ela havia lhe contado sobre Hogwarts, a escola de magia e bruxaria mais famosa e conceituada da Inglaterra. Dizia que Tariq deveria estudar lá uma vez que seus pais se formaram lá. E aí o motivo de noventa e cinco por cento das discussões entre os dois vinha à tona.  
Quem era seu pai?  
Ele ainda estava vivo?  
Como saber mais sobre ele?  
Tariq não pôde deixar de sorrir ao refletir sobre isso, agora ele estaria mais próximo de saber quem era esse tal homem que sua mãe se recusava falar, e o que ele havia feito para magoá-la.

* * *

**Continua em: www(.)ppffanfic(.)blogspot(.)com **_-retirando os parenteses :)_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Tariq abriu os olhos acordando de um sonho bom sobre o início das aulas em Hogwarts. Estranhamente percebeu que estava dormindo em pé, no alto de uma torre, a mais alta torre de um castelo daqueles históricos que visitou durante uma estada na Espanha, talvez. Olhando o horizonte, apenas encontrou vales e montanhas cobertas de pinheiros e clarões de verdes variados. O céu era um cinzento manchado de sangue, um final de tarde sem lua e uma brisa gelada que corria por sua face sem pudor.

Um barulho atrás de si o fez virar encontrando a porta de uma cela. Aproximou-se tentando abrir a fechadura quando tudo começou a acontecer aceleradamente. Algo atacou a grade rosnando e latindo e mordendo fazendo Tariq tropeçar nos próprios pés batendo com as costas no parapeito da torre. A fera continuava a latir e atacar, mas a grade estava trancada à chave ou à magia, não saberia dizer, mas agradecia imensamente.

Como se alguém, de humor muito duvidoso, tivesse lido sua mente, a cela começou a ceder a cada investida da fera. Levantou apoiando-se nas pedras. Olhou para os lados procurando uma saída, mas não a encontrou. Olhou para trás quando percebeu que não havia mais passos para recuar. Abaixo, metros e mais metros o separava do chão seguro em queda livre. Fechando os olhos pediu mais de uma vez para que aquilo não passasse de um sonho ruim.

Ouviu uma explosão e ferro batendo com força na pedra. Virou-se e viu a fera saltando para cima de si. Gritou.

-Tariq! Tariq! -Uma voz feminina e forte chamava o garoto segurando seus ombros com firmeza. -Acorda filho! Volte Tariq!

O rapaz abriu os olhos atordoado olhando para todos os lados sem entender o que aconteceu ou onde estava. Sentia-se e realmente estava perdido, seu corpo tremia, a garganta arranhava, lábios secos. Sentia-se cansado.

-Tariq, sou eu, sua mãe. Wyrnie. Você está em casa, certo? Tariq? -Chamava segurando o rosto do filho forçando que ele a mirasse. -Você está em casa? -O garoto balançava a cabeça afirmando atordoado passando a reconhecer o lugar. -Seu quarto. -Disse novamente e ele encontrou o olhar preocupado da mãe. -Você teve uma visão. Foi só uma visão

-Mãe... -Sussurrou num fio de voz com alivio e se percebeu deitado em sua cama, com o corpo molhado de suor, a roupa gelada pela umidade e o vento frio que entrava pela janela. Sua mãe estava sentada à beira da cama segurando seus ombros com força, os cabelos tocando seu rosto emoldurando a face preocupada e, de certa forma, intrigada.

-..muito bem. -disse soltando o filho. -Nunca leve uma visão tão a sério. Não se entregue a ela.

-Água... -pediu

-Aguamenti. -conjurou água num copo que havia na cabeceira da cama e o entregou ao filho que o esvaziou depressa por mais outras duas vezes seguidas antes de respirar fundo e dizer que estava pronto para contar o que viu.

-Uma torre. Sonho com ela sempre. -Começou olhando fixamente o fundo do copo.

-Você sonha com essa torre desde os seis anos, Tariq. -Contou Wyrnie.

-Sim. Normalmente estou lá em baixo observando a torre, outras vezes é como se eu estivesse sobrevoando essa torre.

-E em outras você pula dela num ato suicida. -Disse recebendo um olhar de reprovação do filho. -Desculpe. -sorriu de canto de boca.

-É verdade, mas dessa vez foi diferente das outras. Havia uma cela com alguma coisa lá dentro. Uma fera que tentava me atacar. Estava preso, mas o ferro cedeu e quando me virei dei de cara com os olhos da fera. Olhos negros e parecia humano. -Tariq olhou para a mãe que permanecia séria ouvindo a visão do filho. -E então eu acordei.

-Você viu o rosto dele?

-Não. Só o brilho dos olhos.

-Como soube que era humano?

-Não sei... Algo... uma sensação de que era... quase humano.

Ele se sentia envergonhado. Não queria que sua mãe achasse que estava louco falando de bestas que o atacavam, e também não queria mentir. Estava intrigado, impressionado, e acima de tudo, estava assustado. Foi real demais sentir aquela angústia de não ter para onde correr, as patas da fera, ou seriam mãos?, pesando em seus ombros e a solidez áspera da pedra da torre em suas costas fazendo com que ficasse curvado entre o parapeito da torre e a fera sobre si.

-Já está quase na hora de ir para a estação de Trem. Então não fará mal se começar a se arrumar mais cedo. Tome um banho e tente esquecer essa visão até quando for hora de lembrar.

-Como assim?

-Só tome seu banho e se arrume. O malão já está pronto? -Tariq concordou com a cabeça. -Vista roupas normais. No trem é que deverá mudar para o uniforme. -Depois que o garoto concordou com um tímido 'sim', Wyrnie se levantou e andando até a porta lhe deu uma última olhada, dessa vez mais afetuosa. -Tariq, fez bem em contar e acredito no que viu. Se isso te deixa mais tranqüilo, tudo vai se esclarecer quando você chegar em Hogwarts.

* * *

Na Estação o Expresso Hogwarts esperava soltando fumaça e dando ao lugar um clima agitado e quente. Tariq observava de um lado para o outro as pessoas que passavam e os alunos que se apressavam em conseguir uma cabine vazia. Wyrnie estava logo atrás do rapaz o conduzindo para a porta de um dos vagões.

-Cheio, infernal, absurdamente quente... não mudou muita coisa. -Comentou a mulher entre dentes. -Tariq, é aqui que te deixo. -Disse virando o filho e arrumando o cabelo, a roupa, e mais o que pudesse. Tariq ria enquanto tentava se livrar da mãe.

-Pára mãe, eu to bem. -Falava entre risos. -Mãe, eu sei me arrumar.

-Mas o vento desarrumou seu cabelo.

-Está ótimo Dª. Wyrnie.

-Não se esqueça de me escrever assim que for selecionado. Não quero receber nenhuma reclamação sua. Ouviu Tariq? -Wyrnie puxava o filho pelo ombro da camisa numa tentativa frustrada de ter sua atenção.

-Pode deixar mãe. Vou ser um bom aluno. -Sorriu Tariq vendo um grupo de meninas de série mais avançada entrando num dos vagões. -Mãe, antes de ir posso te fazer uma pergunta? -estranhando a mulher fez um gesto afirmativo, e Tariq continuou. -Tenho o direito de saber quem é meu pai, não tenho?

Seu pai. E novamente o garoto vinha com aquele assunto, não havia como desistir. O que falar e o que fazer? Era impossível mentir para ele. Era a cara do pai, logo alguns dos professores de Hogwarts notaria a semelhança. Talvez McGonagall ou o próprio Dumbledore, visto que era um freqüentador assíduo das salas de ambos. Pobre Tariq, será que agüentaria saber o que seu pai era capaz de fazer?

O primeiro apito da locomotiva retirou Wyrnie de seus devaneios e observar ao redor. Quase todos os alunos estavam agora escolhendo suas cabines.

-Sim Tariq, saberá sobre seu pai lá. Se souber como procurar. -Respondeu preocupada em perderem o trem com aquela conversa fiada. -precisa ir menino.

-Antes, me diz por onde começar! -pediu enquanto era empurrado para dentro do vagão. -Não tenho nada sobre ele! A não ser que era um Gryffindor.

-E já é o suficiente. Deixe que tudo ocorra naturalmente. Você estará em Hogwarts para estudar e não revirar túmulos! -disse sendo avisados de mais um apito da locomotiva. Estava claramente incomodada em tratar daquele assunto, falar sobre ele a irritava profundamente. -Deixe que os enigmas venham até você! Eles querem ser descobertos, mas tudo ao seu tempo rapaz!

Tariq queria argumentar mais, tentar conseguir algo menos filosófico, mas o tranco da locomotiva o calou e viu sua mãe se afastar devagar. Logo que fizeram uma curva e a Estação não pode mais ser vista, o rapaz entrou no vagão de vez ávido em procurar alguma cabine onde pudesse pensar no que sua mãe disse por último.

Na Estação Wyrnie ficou até que não pôde mais ver seu filho debruçado entre um vagão e outro. Fez uma nota mental de pedir a alguém que ficasse de olhos em Tariq por ela, sabia o quão teimoso o rapazinho poderia ser quando começava a se empolgar com um assunto, alias, com um tabu criado por ela mesma acerca do pai. Merlin! Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha contato com o mundo mágico de seu passado! Será que ainda seria lembrada por ele? Por aquele que teve como um amigo durante os sete anos em Hogwarts?

Com um movimento quase felino, Wyrnie desaparatou de volta à Paris. Tinha muito que fazer em casa, incluindo resgatar antigos contatos.

Não sabia, mas de longe era observada por um par de olhos cinza, normalmente frios e calculistas, mas que naquele momento se deu ao luxo de expressar um mínimo de assombro, como se o que visse fosse impossível e logo desaparecesse quase da mesma forma que a viu, de repente, como uma ilusão.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Acompanhe também pelo blog: www(.)ppffanfic(.)blogspot(.)com -retirando os parenteses ;)  
Comente e vote!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Tariq não mentia ao concordar que estava assustado por ser um novato no meio de um grupo que era observado por toda a escola, sem exceção, a espera de serem despachados cada um para uma casa de Hogwarts. Quando foi chamado pela professora McGonalgal achou que os joelhos tinham virado gelatina enquanto o coração parecia Mike Portnoy¹ fazendo um solo de batera para Ytse Jam², mas foi só na segunda ou terceira chamada que cambaleou até o banquinho com o empurrão de um novato ao seu lado. De olhos bem fechados esperou a sentença final como se estivesse indo para a forca:

"_Ravenclaw!_"

Ainda podia ouvir a potente voz do chapéu seletor ribombando na cabeça enquanto trocava de roupa no dormitório. Havia demorado um pouco mais que os outros novatos, talvez uns dois minutos a mais que os outros apenas isso, mas o suficiente para criar um clima de expectativa acerca de sua casa. E a festa feita ao ser anunciada foi ainda maior com aplausos e vivas o recepcionando da mesa azul e cinza chumbo.

Logo em seguida o diretor havia se levantado para dar os habituais avisos aos novatos e veteranos, e o convite ao banquete. Lembra-se de ter comido bastante, o suficiente para fazê-lo se arrastar até o dormitório e trocar a roupa para então se jogar na cama e apagar. As únicas coisas que se lembrou na manhã seguinte foram o nome de sua casa e o enjôo, resultado do banquete farto da noite anterior e talvez tenha sido por isso que naquela manhã do primeiro dia de aula Tariq tenha se recusado comer qualquer coisa durante o café. Nas outras mesas os estudantes não falavam de outra coisa senão a façanha de dois estudantes que chegaram em Hogwarts por outro meio diferente do Expresso Hogwarts.

-Potter e o amigo dele, o Weasley. -Dizia um garoto quando Tariq se sentou. -Vieram voando num Ford Anglia.

-Sério?! -perguntou um outro num tom de assombro.

-Dizem que serão expulsos. -Comentou uma garota de frente para Tariq. -O próprio diretor foi vê-los.

-Duvido! Desde que chegou aqui Potter tem sido protegido de Dumbledore. -Contou o primeiro que puxou o assunto.

-Eles são malucos, isso sim. Dizem que o estado em que chegaram foi péssimo. -Outro comentou na rodinha.

-Pois como você sabe se quem pegou os dois no flagra foi o professor Snape? Muito mal participou da Seleção. -Perguntou o primeiro para um dos garotos novatos que Tariq viu ser selecionado na noite anterior. O garoto se encolheu.

-Eu ouvi dizerem...

Tariq ouvia a tudo com o rosto apoiado nos punhos enquanto brincava com a colher de sua xícara vazia.

-Deve ter sido ótimo. -Comentou Tariq a meia voz. -voar...

Durante a tarde teriam a primeira aula de poções e a proximidade da hora dessa aula dava a Tariq uma péssima sensação. Coisas que sua mãe chamava hereditariedade, quando pressentia que algo iria acontecer e algo realmente acontecia. Enquanto procurava um lugar próximo de algum conhecido, já que todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, viu quando um garoto sardento e de cabelos loiros arrepiados acenou para alguém que parecia estar logo atrás de si, olhou em volta procurando a outra pessoa que deveria estar nesse mesmo instante acenando de volta, mas não havia a outra pessoa. Olhou de novo pro menino e ele acenou energicamente o chamando.

-Eu? -Perguntou retribuindo com olhar confuso.

O menino afirmou com a cabeça e acenou com a mão. Tariq aproximou-se.

-Sou Eric Collin. -estendeu a mão. -Estou tentando me livrar de Stan

-Stan Cheasemoon?

-Não repita esse nome. -estremeceu. -É um palavrão. Quase como 'Você-Sabe-Quem'. Cara chato, é o erro do mundo mágico!

Tariq riu.

-Posso sentar aqui? -Uma voz feminina falou na mesa ao lado deles.

-C-claro! -respondeu se virando e recebendo a menina de cabelos claros e anelados, olhos daninhos e rosto salpicado de sardas. -Pode sentar. Não é? Eric?

O rapaz parecia surpreso com a aparição da bruxinha, não conseguia ter reação alguma, a não ser olhar pasmado para a menina com os olhos castanhos bem abertos e a boca entreaberta. Tariq riu novamente Eric estava fazendo uma cara de panaca muito engraçada.

-Me chamo Dorothy Stuart.

-Tariq Samhain. E este é Eric Collin. -Apontou o rapaz.

Dorothy deu um ligeiro sorriso e fez menção de dizer algo para Eric quando foi interrompida com a brusca entrada do professor da matéria fazendo Eric dar um salto na cadeira. Tariq e toda turma, acompanhou a teatral apresentação do professor sobre o que poderiam aprender ao longo do curso e, talvez tivesse sido só impressão sua, mas quando a figura de negro se acomodou diante deles pareceu vacilar por uns instantes o observando.

_"Se você quer realmente se tornar um assassino Severus, aconselho que fique bem longe de mim!"_

Como saído de um devaneio, o professor tornou a falar.

-Sou o professor Severus Snape, e serei seu professor de poções durante este curso. -Disse Severus se perguntando porque agora lembrava dessas palavras.

* * *

Em sua sala privada, Snape lia o recém chegado pergaminho. Não que tivesse sido uma total surpresa, havia tido uma maior e mais bizarra mais cedo com uma turma de primeiranistas, mas também não era o tipo de coruja esperada. Leu e releu aquele pedaço de pergaminho mais de uma vez talvez para assimilar o que dizia, ou para acreditar no que dizia, ou apenas para relembrar. Ainda tinha aquela forma de letra em alguns de seus livros da época de Hogwarts, talvez elas estivessem agora um pouco mais firmes que antes.

Haviam se passado 12 anos talvez mais, aquela época foi um bocado conturbada para se contar os dias, desde que se separaram e de uma forma não muito boa. Suas lembranças acabaram o levando para aquele tempo em que não tinha muitas preocupações, ou melhor, onde as únicas coisas que deveria se preocupar eram manter a boa nota na escola, tentar sobreviver às humilhações de Black e Potter e colocar o quarteto ternura numa saia justa, apesar de que Pettigrew nunca fora uma ameaça perto dos outros dois terroristas que faziam parte do grupo dos Marotos. E lembrou-se de uma tarde vaga numa sala vazia de Hogwarts, quando havia decidido seguir o novo grande bruxo que se projetava sobre a comunidade mágica.

"_Se você quer realmente se tornar um assassino Severus, aconselho que fique bem longe de mim!_" uma jovem bradou se levantando da cadeira e batendo com violência seu xale na mesa de uma sala abandonada de Hogwarts. Ao seu lado, um Severus Snape bem mais jovem, apesar do cabelo oleoso costumeiro e o nariz adunco, havia encostado na beirada da mesa de braços cruzados vendo a cadeira ir ao chão.

"_Não quero que a gente termine assim Black Moon._" Falou num tom sem emoção porém suave.

"_Sevius..._" sussurrou tentando se controlar. "_estou sempre com você em quase tudo o que decide, mas não posso aceitar que se arrisque tanto. Você sabe que é perigoso. Existe Dumbledore, e sabemos que o velho não vai ficar de braços cruzados sorrindo para o que esse Voldemort está fazendo._"

O rapaz soltou um sorriso discreto que só deixava fazer quando só, e se aproximou da jovem abraçando sua cintura relaxando a cabeça no ombro delicado, sentindo o perfume fresco que exalava.

"_Eu tenho meus motivos e não vai ser um velho quem vai me parar._"

A garota se virou ficando frente a frente com os negros olhos de Snape. Os verdes intensos contra a escuridão.

"_Que Merlin te mantenha longe de mim, porque não quero machucar um amigo meu._" Confessou séria. Severus apenas deu aquele sorrisinho debochado apertando os lábios.

"_E perder a oportunidade de ter um verdadeiro duelo?_"

E há poucos minutos recebia uma coruja dessa mesma pessoa pedindo que orientasse seu filho? Filho? Sabia que aquele rosto não era estranho, tão parecido com a mãe... Não poderia se enganar. Mas quando ela havia casado?

"_Querido Sevius,_

Será que ainda posso lhe chamar assim? Faz tempo que não nos vemos, nos falamos... Como está? Por aqui tudo corre bem, sabe que sim não é? A última vez que nos vimos foi no Ministério da Magia, durante uma excitante audiência dos comensais seguidores de Voldemort, do qual foi poupado graças ao velho... Devo admitir que fiquei ligeiramente feliz e também decepcionada. Não terei mais aquele duelo até a morte com o meu amigo, não é?

Mas como acredito que saiba, não estou escrevendo por falta do que fazer, nem me bateu saudades de você, meu amigo. Mordo a língua ao escrever isso.

Escrevo sem saber o que colocar no papel e sem saber como lhe pedir um favor. Se possível.

Indo direto ao assunto, existe um rapaz este ano em Hogwarts, um novato que será seu aluno, tenho certeza, e quero que cuide dele. Seu nome é Tariq Samhain, meu filho. E apesar de não terem se conhecido mais cedo, tenho certeza que chamará sua atenção.

Qualquer problema me reporte.

Com amor,  
Wyrnie Samhain.  
'Black Moon'

PS.: o que acha de um duelo no final de semana?"

E ainda convidava para um duelo? Um encontro? Não seria sensato reencontrar uma pessoa que já acreditava participar apenas de seu passado.  
-Tariq Samhain... -sussurrou baixo. -Vamos ver se esse seu filho merece mesmo minha proteção, Black Moon.

Jogou o pergaminho entre as chamas da lareira e deixou que queimasse saindo de seu escritório para uma ronda pelos corredores do castelo. Com alguma sorte poderia dar uma detenção há algum aluno fujão.

Naquela noite não conseguiu afastar as lembranças passadas naqueles mesmos corredores de Hogwarts...

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_1 -Baterista do Dream Theater.  
2- Msica da banda Dream Theater._

**Acompanhe também pelo blog: www(.)ppffanfic(.)blogspot(.)com -retirando os parenteses ;)  
Comente e vote!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**4**

Não era para estar ali. Desde que saiu do castelo naquela manhã de sábado em direção ao movimentadíssimo 'Três Vassouras' em Hogsmeade, Severus se perguntava por onde andava seu juízo ao responder aquele pergaminho. Depois de tê-lo queimado saiu pelos corredores de Hogwarts fazendo uma patrulha, quando voltou para seu quarto ainda viu as cinzas do pergaminho entres as brasas da lareira. Foi ao seu escritório e sem ter muita noção do que estava fazendo, escreveu apenas algumas linhas.

_ "O firewhisky de Madame Rosmerta continua sendo sua bebida preferida aos sábados?"_

Uma pergunta idiota para o que deveria ser uma resposta ou um convite, mas lá estava ele de frente para o pub se sentindo como um garoto inexperiente tendo seu primeiro encontro com a garota que ele sempre admirava da sala. Sentiu-se ridículo com esse pensamento e deu meia volta dando de cara com uma mulher a poucos passos. Deteve-se com o olhar dela. Era ameaçador, frio, sem o brilho que tinham e de longe lhe lembraria os tempos de Hogwarts. Estava mais corada e mais bela que lembrava ser, as mexas grisalhas delatavam uma idade que não condizia com suas lembranças. Uma morena que não passaria despercebida tão facilmente, vestida como não poderia se lembrar numa capa negra cobrindo o corpo da cabeça aos pés, sem o verde esmeralda de suas casas, ou a prata que tanto admirava... Nada de ouro, nada de vermelho, nada de azul, apenas o negro do luto e uma meia lua de ônix negro com adornos prata no colar que trazia no pescoço a mostra que destoavam com o tempo em que as cores a acompanhavam sempre.

-Black Moon. -Sussurrou Snape sentindo ser invadido por sentimentos que nem imaginava que estavam lá.

* * *

_"O firewhisky de Madame Rosmerta continua sendo sua bebida preferida aos sábados?  
NOX." _

Não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso. Ora como poderia deixar de ser?! Todo sábado de visita em Hogsmeade Wyrnie acordava cedo e se aprontava. Por volta das dez horas tomava seu café da manhã no pub. Não que firewhisky com peru defumado fosse realmente um café da manhã, mas se tornou um hábito difícil de largar. E 'NOX'... Quando se correspondiam e não esperavam resposta escreviam NOX no final do pergaminho.

Não conseguiu dormir direito e na manhã de sábado tentou escolher a melhor roupa, mas nada conseguia lhe cair bem. Ao final escolheu um longo vestido negro e sóbrio, a capa de viagem e, o mais importante, o colar prateado com uma meia lua de ônix negra que ganhara na noite de formatura.  
Às dez da manhã Wyrnie estava aparatando em frente o Três Vassouras com mil e uma idéias do que poderia acontecer naquele dia, já que fazia algum tempo que não via Severus. Depois de doze anos sem terem contato esperava que o aspecto de seu amigo estivesse um pouco melhor do que durante os julgamentos dos Comensais de Voldemort no Ministério da Magia.  
Foi quando aparatou e levantou o rosto que percebeu ele ali, mais adiante, com seus trajes negros e olhos opacos. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao vê-lo e parecia muito bem e melhor desde o Ministério.

-Black Moon. -Leu nos lábios do homem e então deu um sorriso suave reunindo coragem para caminhar até ele.

* * *

-Um filho? -Começou Severus mantendo um tom de conversa apenas para quem deveria ouvir.

O casal ocupava uma mesa mais afastada do tumulto, num canto do pub onde não chamariam a atenção dos freqüentadores. Haviam esperado alguém servi-los antes de começar qualquer assunto, com isso só agora, depois de tempos juntos e calados, Snape puxava um assunto que o intrigava tanto.

-Sim... Lembra-se do dia em que meus pais estiveram aqui, Severus? -Perguntou Wyrnie antes de tomar seu primeiro gole de firewhisky. -Eles queriam te conhecer e saber se você realmente era um partido para mim.  
-Mas não havia nada realmente sério entre nós. Foram boatos...  
-Eu sei. -Cortou. -Mas eles não sabiam. -Respirou fundo. -Nesse mesmo dia minha avó viu o que me esperava.

_Flashback -inicio_

_"Vovó, estou ficando nervosa. O que a senhora tanto vê nessa xícara?"_ Uma Wyrnie bem mais jovem, de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um verde vivo, se ajeitava na cadeira ao lado de sua avó, uma senhora que conservava um rosto estreito e nobre, com os cabelos brancos presos em coque e o nariz bem característico da família árabe. Estavam numa mesa daquele mesmo pub sem muitas diferenças, exceto pela festa que agitava o lugar.

_"Deveria saber esperar Wyrnie. Já não é nenhuma criança."_ Ralhou pondo a xícara sobre o pires na mesa. Numa das mãos, uma bengala de cedro polido com o emblema da família entalhado no punho. _"Deve saber que será muito feliz, mas essa felicidade terá um preço alto que pode ir desde perdas materiais até uma vida."_

_"É sobre Snape?"_ Perguntou com o coração na mão. Aquela idéia dele ser um seguidor do tal Voldemort não havia agradado.

_"Wyrnie, a borra não me dá nomes, apenas sinais."_ Respondeu depois de olhar bem para a neta. _"Pode ser também de algum valor que você considera muito importante. O que deve saber é que existem dois caminhos e ambos te levam a essa perda."_

_Flashback -final _

No pub Wyrnie olhava para o firewhisky pensativa. Tomou mais um gole da bebida e olhou para Severus que tentava se lembrar de algo daquela época sem tocar em sua bebida. Se soubesse sobre o que sua avó falava será que poderia ter tomado um caminho diferente? E será que esse caminho também levaria ao mesmo resultado, como ela previa?

-Se não ia beber, porque pediu? -Indicou o copo do bruxo intocado.

-Tariq Samhain não é o tipo de aluno que me chama muita atenção. -Comentou tomando o 1º gole da bebida. -É um aluno como qualquer outro, sem qualquer qualidade extraordinária. -Dessa vez olhou para a mulher escondendo o sorriso debochado por trás de mais um gole de firewhisky. Via como Wyrnie ficava vermelha diante do comentário, sempre ficava mais bonita assim e agora não estava diferente. -Talvez até Potter seja mais chamativo. Não pelo brilhantismo, mas pela negação que é em poções.

-Continua linguarudo...

-Sendo filho seu, eu esperava muito mais.

-Você sabe que nunca fui boa o suficiente com poções.

-E ainda teve a capacidade de se tornar um auror.

-O que não quer dizer que eu seja um primor. Severus, -levantou a mão interrompendo a próxima provocação do professor. -Desculpe se não dei a devida atenção para o que ele deveria saber sobre sua matéria. -Disse com um tom de raiva na voz, sem ter a real intenção de se desculpar. -Só quero saber se você vai ou não ficar de olho nele e ajudá-lo no que for preciso.

Snape levantou a sobrancelha recolhendo o sorrisinho debochado. De repente o firewhisky passou a ter mais importância que aquela conversa e Severus dedicou longos minutos saboreando a bebida.

-Não vou pegar leve com ele.

-Não quero. -Respondeu fria repousando o copo sobre a mesa. -Severus, quem me ensinou poções foi você, e hoje eu quero que você ensine meu filho.

O professor permaneceu em silêncio tomando o último gole de seu copo ponderando o pedido.

-É o meu ofício. -Foi o que respondeu.

* * *

**Continua...**  
_Capítulo 5 em: 12/07 às 18:00 hs_  
Continua em: **www(.)ppffanfic(.)blogspot(.)com** -retirando os parenteses :)

* * *


	5. Capítulo 5

Sala Comunal das águias, tarde de sábado.

-Dothy, você sabe onde eu posso encontrar algum anuário de Hogwarts?

Tariq e Dorothy encontram-se sentados à mesa com rolos de pergaminhos e livros abertos espalhados por uma das mesas de estudos do salão. E o repentino interesse de Tariq pegou a garota de surpresa.

-Anuário? -Dorothy levantou o rosto para encarar Tariq. -O que isso tem haver com seu trabalho sobre as pedras da lua?

-Bom... Na verdade... Nada. -Respondeu sem jeito e voltou para sua pesquisa sobre as pedras da lua e sua utilização.

Dorothy ainda ficou observando Tariq por um tempo, viu que estava com as bochechas vermelhas depois da pergunta fora de contexto. Não tinha intenção realmente de respondê-lo daquele jeito, mas aquele hamster maldito estava tirando a garota do sério! Além de não ter conseguido transformar o ratinho todo em uma pluma, teve que o levar como trabalho de final de semana para a comunal... O que incluía também dormir com o infeliz guinchando na gaiola em cima de sua cabeceira, acordar com o focinho do dito empinado pedindo comida e, a parte mais degradante, limpar a gaiola.

Em sala havia ao menos conseguido fazer com que o rabo de seu hamster se transformasse numa singela pena que balançava de lá pra cá, mas agora... Nem isso! Aquilo estava realmente tirando Dorothy do sério.  
E Tariq vinha com uma pergunta totalmente aleatória que nem teria algo haver com o trabalho extra que fazia. Em aula ele tinha tirado seu hamster da gaiola simplesmente para brincar com o bicho e quando a professora McGonagall lançou seu olhar fuzilante seguido de um comentário, o rapaz o soltou na mesa acertando em cheio o transformando em pluma. Alias, foi uma bela pluma branca, a mesma que agora usava para escrever sobre as pedras da lua.

Deixou seu hamster um pouco de lado e voltou a encarar o amigo ao relaxar na cadeira de madeira e costas altas.

-Se Hogwarts tiver um, onde mais poderia estar senão na biblioteca?

Tariq levantou o rosto para a menina dando um sorriso logo em seguida como agradecimento.

-É uma idéia... -Respondeu recostando-se também em sua cadeira. -E se não estiver na biblioteca... Pode estar na sala do diretor?

-Ou não existe. Que eu saiba essa é uma tradição muggle, certo? Será que Hogwarts adotou esse costume deles?

-Não sei, mas se quero um anuário daqui só posso saber se existe se eu procurar não é?

-Sim, mas para quê você quer o anuário de Hogwarts? O que pode haver de interessante em ver o retrato de alunos antigos?

-Achei que poderia encontrar alguém lá... -Tariq olhou seu trabalho e todos os livros abertos sobre a mesa. A maioria deles eram livros que tinha pegado na biblioteca. -Chega dessas pedras lunáticas por hoje! -riu fechando os livros. -Vou dar uma volta na biblioteca, vem comigo Dothy?

A menina olhou surpresa para Tariq e logo em seguida decepcionada para o ratinho que bebia água na gaiola sobre a mesa. Tariq compreendeu.

-Concentração. Seja clara e objetiva. Se você quer, então você vai transformar esse hamster em pluma. Faça como McGonagall ensinou, limpe a mente com a certeza que você quer. -Dorothy encarava Tariq cética. -E não se esqueça do movimento com a varinha. -E o fez para que a garota visse todos os detalhes. -Você tem a tarde toda e se precisar de mim estarei na biblioteca. -Disse as últimas palavras juntando os livros apressado e já caminhando na direção da passagem da comunal.

-Fala como se fosse o professor! -gritou a tempo dele responder um 'vamos considerar que seja assim'. -Tá... É fácil pra você dizer isso... -murmurou voltando sua atenção para seu hamster marrom.

* * *

Quando chegou na biblioteca sua primeira tentativa foi Madame Pince. A bibliotecária deveria saber de cór e salteado que tipos de livros tinham naquela biblioteca e quais os livros que tinham lá. Seguindo suas instruções ele devia estar no corredor onde se guardavam os anuários de Hogwarts então começou a procurar pelas lombadas dos livros. Não sabia se aquela idéia poderia servir de alguma coisa, afinal vários Gryffindors se formaram no mesmo ano que sua mãe e achar que encontraria o pai baseado numa fisionomia que nem sabia se era a certa, era utópico demais. Quando menor, e até ali, ouvia as pessoas o bajulando dizendo que era muito parecido com a mãe, que tinha seus olhos e era lindo como ela. Já sua mãe deixou escapar uma vez que ele tinha o rosto do pai, então se a intenção era se basear em aparências Tariq teria um trabalho minucioso de horas a fio na biblioteca, sem falar que seria como dar tiro do escuro. Mas ainda assim teria que continuar.

-Formandos de 1978... É esse! -Puxou um dos livros grossos da prateleira.

O livro era revestido com as cores vermelho e adornos dourados, as cores típicas da casa dos leões. Na capa o emblema de Hogwarts timbrado abaixo do ano ao qual se referia e apesar da espessa camada de pó, lia-se bem o ano datado "1978". Abriu o livro e começou a lê-lo ali mesmo de pé. Ao que parecia aquele ano não foi apenas mais um ano de vitória para os Gryffindors, havia muito mais em seu contexto histórico do que imaginava.

Enquanto caminhava em direção a uma das mesas de estudo, Tariq lia as palavras da canção do chapéu seletor naquele tempo. Voldemort estava no poder, seus comensais torturavam, matavam, mantinham pessoas sob o feitiço império... Fatos que interferiam na escola de fora para dentro, afinal Hogwarts era segura, mas toda segurança também é falha. Haviam alunos infiltrados, alunos que aderiam aos ideais de Voldemort; não listavam nomes, apenas citava a dificuldade de se fazer real o conceito de vida em conjunto, sob uma época de terror entre pessoas de idéias e concepções tão diferentes. Havia os partidários de Voldemort, os de Dumbledore, que de um modo ou outro trabalhavam em prol do sucesso da Ordem da Fênix; tinha também aqueles que apoiavam Dumbledore, mas que não consideravam errada de todo as idéias de Voldemort... E aqueles também que apoiavam Voldemort por medo... E sem esquecer uma minoria que não apoiava nenhuma das partes.

Tariq lia concentrado o prefacio do anuário sem se dar conta de que estava parado entre um cruzamento de prateleiras.

-Consegui! -Alguém vibrou atrás do garoto o trazendo de volta à Hogwarts de 1993 em plena encruzilhada das altas prateleiras da biblioteca. -Consegui Tariq! Olha que lindo! -Corou quando foi abraçado e viu um braço balançando uma pena acinzentada em frente seus olhos. Riu. Aquela voz só poderia ser de uma pessoa. Quando foi solto girou sobre os calcanhares para encarar a garota de cabelos cacheados que dava saltinhos de alegria chamando a atenção de todos na biblioteca, inclusive Madame Pince que logo veio a passos apressadíssimos pelo corredor mais largo daquele cruzamento.

-Senhorita Stuart! Um ultraje! Serei forçada a tirá-los daqui se continuarem esse escândalo em minha biblioteca. -Dizia se aproximando dos dois alunos gesticulando bastante.

-Oh, Madame Pince, mil perdões, não voltará a acontecer. -Dorothy respondeu se apressando em esconder a pena atrás das costas e sendo teatralmente gentil com a mulher.

-Assim espero mocinha. Da próxima não haverá desculpas nem lamentos, serão os dois fora daqui. -A bibliotecária saiu depois de vê-los assentir, deixando bem claro que ficaria de olho nos dois.

Os dois ainda ficaram calados vendo a bruxa se afastar até dobrar uma esquina. Tariq olhou para Dorothy pronto para lhe dar uma bronca, mas ao encarar o rosto ansioso da amiga, os grandes olhos azuis brilhando e as sardas salpicando todo seu rosto, deixou a bronca de lado dando vez ao que a amiga tanto queria lhe falar.

-Olha! -Ergueu novamente a pluma.

-Você conseguiu? Que bom, parabéns. -Sorriu genuíno.

-E também quase conseguiu te matar de susto né? -Eric se juntou a eles. -Mais um pouco e eu já estava vendo Tariq tendo um ataque do coração. -Riu.

-Pára de exagerar Eric! E você o que conseguiu? -Voltou-se para Tariq vendo o grande livro em suas mãos.

-O que eu estava procurando. -Olhou o livro e mostrou sua capa para os amigos.

-O que você quer com os formandos de 1978? -Perguntou Eric passando o dedo na capa tirando um lasco de poeira acumulada. -Tem algum asmático por aí?

-Foi quando minha mãe se formou. -Respondeu caminhando até uma mesa, sendo seguido pelos amigos.

-Só pra isso?

Tariq olhou pra Dorothy como se perguntasse o que mais ela esperava.

-Eu achava que você fosse investigar algo realmente grande, algo sobre a misteriosa Câmara secreta...

-Pelo que sei da história, Tariq teria que voltar uns quarenta ou cinqüenta anos atrás e se concentrar nos Slys da época. -Comentou Eric enquanto Tariq folheava o livro maneando a cabeça.

-E de preferência nos descendentes de Salazar Slytherin, não é? -Tariq perguntou olhando as fotos no livro.

-Por aí... -Eric respondeu vendo Dorothy armar um belo bico contrariada.

-Meu interesse é mais pessoal. -comentou Tariq. -Quero saber quem é o meu pai e o que aconteceu com ele. -Tariq olhou de relance para os dois amigos, principalmente Dorothy que pareceu ter prendido o ar e arregalado os olhos de um jeito esquisito. -Não conheci ele e minha mãe fala muito pouco sobre. Sei que era um Gryffindor e que se formou no mesmo ano que ela. E só.

Continuava passando as folhas do anuário.

-Não seria mais fácil procurar um registro de casamento?

-Sim Dothy, se eles fossem casados.

-Ow. -A menina ficou vermelha de vergonha enquanto Eric maneava a cabeça.

-Ahn... Minha mãe contou que 'casaram' num solstício... Beltane. Não existem documentos provando...

-E sua certidão? -cortou Eric. -Deve ter um registro...

-Não consta paternidade. -Respondeu Tariq. -Tentei começar por aí... mas não consta paternidade no meu registro e quando eu pergunto, ela apenas me responde que sou filho da deusa... -explicou pensativo olhando fixamente uma foto no álbum lembrando-se das mil e uma respostas que a mãe já havia lhe dado, mas nenhuma realmente esclarecedora. Lembrou-se também das vezes que desconversavam.

-Sua mãe tem rancor dele? -Dorothy o tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Parece que sim. -Respondeu e apontou a foto que observava no álbum. -Conheçam minha mãe, dona Wyrnie Samhain... -Os outros dois se aproximaram mais para ver a foto de uma adolescente sorrindo com algo de prepotência, os olhos extremamente verdes brilhando intensos de um jeito que Tariq nunca havia visto. Havia uma vida diferente neles que não lembrava em nada aquela que lhe dedicava.

-Você parece com ela. -Comentou Dorothy debruçada sobre o livro.

-Eu sempre ouço isso... -Murmurou Tariq enquanto Dorothy pegava o livro nas mãos para ler os detalhes abaixo da foto.

-Clube de duelos? Nota máxima no NOM's e a segunda maior dos NIEM's?... Tariq, sua mãe é um auror? -Perguntou com certo espanto. Tariq apenas assentiu.

-Agora está explicado o pequeno gênio aqui. -Comentou Eric rindo. -Você aprendeu tudo com ela antes de vir para Hogwarts, não é?

-Não... -Balbuciou Tariq com o rosto vermelho até as orelhas e puxou o anuário de volta pra si abrindo na página dos leões. Contemplou perdido as duas primeiras páginas fazendo o silêncio cair entre os três.

-Em média 30 Gryffindors se formaram junto com ela. O jeito é anotar e investigar esses nomes. -Dorothy falou baixo quase com medo de quebrar o silêncio que estava na biblioteca.

-Como? -Sussurrou Tariq de volta. Estava entretido olhando cada foto daquelas páginas.

-Com pena e pergaminho. -Sorriu a garota.

Tariq e Eric olharam para ela com cara de quem não acreditava no que haviam escutado já que não era comum Dorothy rir deles assim. Eric se incumbiu de olhá-la pedindo que fosse mais clara.

-Bom... vai ser trabalhoso porque não conhecemos toda a história deles, não é? Mas um ou outro... Vamos eliminando até que não possamos mais.

-Brilhante... vamos ter um duro trabalho mesmo... -Comentou Eric descrente.

-Tem uma idéia melhor Eric? Temos que descartar quem estava morto na data de Beltane de 1981, e saber quem nunca poderia ter deixado descendentes. É só o que me vem na cabeça agora.

Eric maneou a cabeça negativamente, mas se limitou a esse gesto. Não tinha nada a acrescentar, nenhuma idéia melhor mais convincente que pudesse usar ali.

-Vamos Dothy, me diga o que sabe. -Pediu Tariq estendendo o livro para a menina.

Dorothy olhou as páginas e apontou a primeira foto. Um rapaz bonito, de óculos, sorriso sincero, com um pomo de ouro que vez ou outra sobrevoava a cabeça, e observava outra foto ao lado.

-Potter. -Começou. -Esse nome é bem famoso. James potter, pai de Harry Potter. Você conhece a história, não?

-Acho que sim. Está no livro de História da Magia. Morto por aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

-Sim, por 'Ele'. Possibilidades de ser seu pai? Nenhuma. -Respondeu antes de Tariq abrir a boca e apontou a foto que o jovem James olhava. Uma jovem de cabelos ruivos que sorria e ruborizava quando olhava a foto de James. -Lílian Evans, mais tarde adotou o sobrenome Potter. Permaneceram escondidos durante um bom tempo e morreu no mesmo dia que James, na noite de bruxas, protegendo o único filho, Harry, que hoje apronta na Cova dos leões abrindo Câmaras Secretas

-Não acredito que seja ele, mas tudo bem. Quem mais você conhece a história?

-Peter Pettigrew. Morto há doze anos por um maluco comensal chamado... Sirius Black. -Apontou a foto no início dos Gryffindors. Um jovem moreno de cabelos longos e escuros, sorriso perfeito e maroto, ostentava uma aparência nobre. Logo abaixo da foto vinha seu nome seguido de boas indicações em NOM's e NIEM's, mas nenhuma carreira promissora. -Vindo de família puro-sangue e seguidores declarados 'daquele'. Agora pasme Tariq, essa é a parte bizarra da história dos Potter. Sirius Black era o melhor amigo de James Potter, Lílian Evans e Peter Pettigrew. -Contou forçando um suspense teatral apontando cada uma das fotos enquanto falava seus nomes. Tariq permaneceu calado pensativo.

-Matou o amigo e traiu os Potter?

-Exatamente.

-Frio e calculista? Merlin... que nenhum desses seja meu pai. O que aconteceu com Black?

-Preso. -Respondeu Eric que até o momento permaneceu como ouvinte. -Em Azkaban desde que matou Pettigrew. Provavelmente já está morto, ninguém sobreviveria àquela prisão.

-Então já eliminamos um bom número com essa saga.

-Na verdade, não Tariq. -Dorothy suspirou. -Só estou me baseando no fato de que Potter não trairia Lílian, que Petter Pettigrew fosse um Gryffindor muito boboca e que Black fosse um santo com essa cara. Potter no dia 31 de outubro, Black e Pettigrew foram tirados de cena no dia 1º de novembro.

-E no quê isso muda? -Perguntou Eric impaciente.

-Bom... pra você em nada, mas se você sabe como os bebês nascem vai entender que para o Tariq nascer tudo tem que acontecer em Maio e não em Outubro. -Rebateu com uma pontinha de raiva transparente nas bochechas vermelhas e nos olhinhos inquietos. Os dois rapazes desviaram os olhares constrangidos. -Tariq, alguns aqui constam data de óbito, acho que podemos eliminar alguns... Quando você nasceu?

-E-eu? Ahn... Fevereiro. Dia 7... ano de 1982.

-Então você é aquariano? -Sorriu Dothy.

Eric e Tariq trocaram olhares como se não entendessem nada do que ela dizia.

-Se você é de 82 e segundo sua mãe, é filho da deusa, indica que foi concebido no sabá de Beltane, sua mãe era a deusa? -Tariq deu de ombros. -Bom, vou anotar os formandos que estavam vivos até 1º de maio do ano de 1981 e vamos ver o que descobrimos deles. -Dorothy falava sem se importar se os dois garotos acompanhavam ou não o que dizia. O fato é que 20 minutos depois ela estava com uma lista de metade dos formandos de Gryffindor num pergaminho.

Entre esse tempo Eric se limitou a um comentário.

-Os grandes gênios sempre foram considerados loucos quando vivos.

-Espero não descobrir isso quando ela estiver na mesma situação deles. -Sussurrou para o amigo e Dorothy deixou um sorriso discreto escapar.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *


	6. Capítulo 6

**6**

**O final de semana** passou depressa e quando percebeu isso Tariq abria seu livro de poções. Dorothy estava ao seu lado fazendo as anotações da aula, segundo Snape esta semana começariam a estudar algumas ervas de propriedades curativas, não iriam se aprofundar, mas seria uma introdução para o que veriam nas próximas séries. Ao final das explicações passaram a trabalhar numa poção específica anotada por magia no quadro-negro de Snape. Dorothy ministrava os ingredientes da poção enquanto Tariq observava e mexia os mesmo no caldeirão.

-Tariq são duas voltas no sentido horário, uma no sentido anti-horário, três no sentido horário, duas no sentido anti-horário. Pausa e recomeça. Vez ou outra durante a pausa dá uma olhada pra ver como está a poção. Vai estar no ponto certo quando tiver uma cor verde beeeem clarinha. Daí adiciona o próximo ingrediente que estou preparando.

-Certo... Repete a partir da primeira 'duas voltas'. –Bufou Tariq. Detestava ter que admitir que aquela fosse a única matéria da qual não tinha domínio, com isso deixava que Dorothy guiasse todo o processo de realização da poção. Não que isso garantisse o sucesso brilhante da dupla, mas com certeza acertavam mais do que se fosse ele á frente do projeto.

-Tem certeza de que é assim? E se não ficar da cor que tiver que ficar? –Perguntou observando a coloração vermelha cinzenta que borbulhava no caldeirão e duvidando muito que aquilo pudesse de alguma forma ficar verde beeeem clarinho.

-Aí depende... –Respondeu com um olhar preocupado pro conteúdo do caldeirão. –Mas você é competente e sei que não vai deixar ficar estranho, não é?

-é... sei. –concordou sem convicção. –Verde beeeem clarinho? Ok.

Tariq começou um mantra mental com a poção borbulhante. Duas voltas no sentido horário, uma no sentido anti-horário, três no horário... Duas no anti-horário; pausa... E volta. Duas no horário, uma no anti, três no horário... Duas no anti... Tariq observava por entre a cortina de vapor que se formava, o conteúdo se mexer e remexer no caldeirão. Quando sentiu que os murmúrios dos colegas tinham ficado cada vez mais fracos até sumirem de vez, Tariq levantou os olhos e percebeu que estava sozinho na sala de poções até ver uma figura passar abraçada a um livro. Era um estudante, mas não conseguia distinguir o rosto. Caminhou até uma mesa num canto da sala depositando o livro sobre ela e arrumando o material de poções com destreza. Depois de arrumar a mesa, se sentou e começou a folhear o livro à procura de algo que não demorou a achar. Tariq ia chamar sua atenção quando outra figura entrou na sala e para sua surpresa a pessoa que entrava não lhe era estranha... Já tinha visto aquele rosto iluminado. Era uma sonserina... E caminhou direto para onde o rapaz estava cumprimentando-o de um modo íntimo com um beijo nos lábios e então começaram a discutir sobre algo que Tariq supôs ser a matéria.

O estudante listou os ingredientes e a adolescente foi ajudá-lo a buscar o que precisavam ambos vinham na direção de Tariq e pôde vê-los. Foi como uma balde de água fria despejado na cabeça em pleno inverno que a compreensão veio para o Ravenclaw. A garota naquela sala já tinha visto no anuário de Hogwarts! Os cabelos longos soltos e o olhar verde vivo... Aquela só poderia ser sua mãe e o rapaz ao seu lado parecia ser um namorado, mas porque ele era tão familiar? Forçou para vê-los novamente enquanto voltavam com potes nas mãos, com alguma sorte conseguiria ouví-los e talvez descobrir quem era aquele rapaz. Mas dessa vez o sonserino que acompanhava sua mãe pareceu percebê-lo e cada vez que se aproximava mais suas feições amadureciam enquanto sua mãe sumia por entre as mesas. No instante seguinte Tariq encarava Snape, o professor de poções que o segurava forte nos ombros e chamava numa voz grave.

-Minha aula é tão entediante para o senhor dormir nela Sr Samhain?

Tariq ainda estava tentando se localizar, o zumbido de cochichos próximos agora era evidente, olhou para suas mãos que seguravam ainda a colher de pau que usava para mexer o conteúdo do caldeirão que agora estava vazio. Olhou para o lado e encontrou Dorothy olhando assustada e um pouco mais atrás dela Eric parecia perguntar o que estava havendo com ele.

-E então rapaz? –Perguntou novamente Snape soltando seus ombros. –Quer dizer que sabe tudo sobre a matéria e resolve dormir durante a aula?

-N-não senhor. –Respondeu rubro. –Desculpe senhor. Não estava dormindo...

-Não estava? –Cortou Snape. –Pois me pareceu um estado bem parecido com o de sonolência que o fez perder 20 pontos e uma poção. Que deverá ser entregue durante uma detenção que o senhor fará hoje após sua última aula.

-Mas professor! –Tariq tentou protestar, mas Snape simplesmente o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada questionando o próximo argumento. Tariq achou melhor não prosseguir e apenas respondeu contrafeito: - Sim senhor...

O garoto juntou o material jogando na mochila de qualquer jeito sem encarar os amigos e saiu mudo para a aula seguinte de transfiguração. Ignorou todas as perguntas de seus amigos sobre o que aconteceu na aula e deu um jeito de se perder deles no caminho para a próxima sala, aonde, claro, chegou atrasado de propósito e se sentou na primeira carteira vaga, ao lado de Stan Cheasemoon.

* * *

A última aula do dia chegou relativamente rápida e durou menos tempo ainda! Tariq se perguntava por que isso não acontecia próximo dos finais de semana quando Dorothy se aproximou.

-Certo. Você me fez perder uma poção, não me diz o motivo, foge dos amigos e ainda conseguiu escapar de nós na janta com uma detenção! Que fique claro, narigudo, que isso não vai escapar sem uma boa explicação. –Disse apontando o dedo indicador para Tariq e saindo da sala. Eric passou apenas dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo e murmurando um "Te vejo mais tarde".

Narigudo? Ok, agora ela conseguiu ofender, mas como ela disse ainda tinha uma detenção para cumprir e se continuasse a mosquear por ali chegaria atrasado no escritório de Snape. Jogou a mochila nas costas e tomou o rumo das masmorras. Ao chegar bateu levemente na porta e a resposta que se seguiu foi seca, objetiva e arrastada. "Entre."

A sala estava vazia e apenas a mesa do professor era ocupada por um caldeirão fervendo.

-Sr Samhain. –A voz de Snape atravessou a sala e Tariq olhou para a direção de uma porta onde deveria ser o escritório particular do professor. Snape acabava de passar por ela com alguns frascos nas mãos. –Atrasado.

-D-desculpe professor. –Gaguejou.

-Não me surpreende. –Aproximou-se de sua mesa depositando o material sobre ela. –Hoje durante minha aula o senhor entrou numa espécie de transe. Devo dizer que isso não será mais tolerado nas minhas aulas?

-Não senhor. –Respondeu e antes que pudesse se travar continuou. –Mas não foi minha culpa professor!

-Quieto! Pegue seu material e tente refazer a poção que o senhor não foi capaz de terminar.

O rapaz concordou quieto e começou a arrumar a mesa para o trabalho. Durante o tempo que se seguiu, Tariq vez ou outra levantava o rosto para ver o que o professor fazia, mas Snape esteve sempre em sua escrivaninha fazendo anotações e observando o progresso de sua própria poção. Em alguns momentos desses, até se sentia tentado a puxar alguma conversa, mas claro que não faria esse tipo de coisa, talvez se fosse outro professor, mas não com Severus Snape.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante um bom tempo, Snape observava o progresso do rapaz ocasionalmente e discretamente, claro. Quando achou que tinha passado um tempo razoável para qualquer ser munido de mínima inteligência e destreza terminar a poção, o professor se aproximou do aluno para observar o conteúdo do caldeirão.

-Seu tempo terminou Sr Samhain. –declarou ao lado do aluno trazendo uma concha e um frasco. Tariq se afastou e Snape retirou uma amostra do líquido branco perolado. –O senhor acha que conseguiu alguma coisa agora?

-Hum... Não senhor... Acho que não. –Respondeu. –No final a poção teria uma coloração verde clara, se não estou enganado.

-Sim. Verde clara e não branca. –Fez um leve floreio com a varinha e o conteúdo sumiu. A seguir voltou para o caldeirão que cozinhava à fogo brando ao lado de sua mesa. Conjurou uma cadeira de frente para sua mesa e acenou para Tariq. –Sente-se.

Sentado, o rapaz viu Snape reservar a amostra de sua poção e separar num novo frasco uma amostra da poção de seu caldeirão. O professor se sentou e colocou o frasco entre eles.

-Sua mãe também tinha problemas com visões. –declarou por fim sem qualquer emoção na voz.

-O senhor então sabe que não foi um simples cochilo?

-Não poderia esperar outra coisa de você. Você é filho dela, óbvio que teria o mesmo dom.

-O senhor... Estudou com minha mãe, certo? Eram amigos?

-Estou surpreso com sua inteligência, Sr Samhain. –Disse com sarcasmo. Tariq balançou a cabeça confirmando.

-Era mais que amizade. Vocês foram namorados. –Afirmou.

Snape não respondeu nada ao garoto, apenas observou com um brilho congelante nos olhos de quem está a poucos passos de lançar um crucio ou um avada.

-Muito bem Sr Samhain, o que o senhor viu?

-N-não acho que...

-Acredite garoto enxerido, achar é algo muito perigoso no seu caso, e eu acredito que você tem algo para me contar.

-Nada. Sério. –Disse com receio. –Nada realmente sério. –completou e Snape apenas o observou repousando a mão esquerda sobre os lábios. –Apenas uma aula extra. O senhor estava monitorando minha mãe. Apenas isso.

Snape continuou encarando o garoto por algum tempo antes de se dar por satisfeito e então empurrou o frasco com a poção para Tariq.

-Eu costumava fazer essa solução para sua mãe não perder aulas. Não faz milagre no seu caso já que o organismo de cada um reage de um jeito diferente, mas vai mantê-las sob controle. Tome uma pequena dose ao acordar nos dias que tiver aulas comigo de preferência. Está dispensado. –Declarou fazendo um gesto com a varinha e trazendo para perto um punhado de rolos de pergaminhos.

-Ahn, si-sim senhor. Com licença. –Tariq se levantou pegando o frasco e seu material e saindo da sala de Snape direto para o salão comunal das águias.

* * *

Tariq chegou na comunal com a cabeça cheia e um frasco de poção dentro da mochila, ia atravessando a sala quando Dorothy o chamou. Uma hora ela conseguiria chegar nele e não daria pra fugir mais, então apesar do cansaço, resolveu se sentar no sofá próximo da lareira onde estava os dois amigos.

-E então, como foi com Snape? -Perguntou Eric.

-Nada mal... Sobrevivi. -Riu.

-Mais importante é saber o que aconteceu hoje em poções Tariq. -Dorothy falou. -Você ficou estranho, fora do ar...

-Eu estava muito estranho?

-Bizarro. -Respondeu Eric.

-Você parou do nada mas continuou murmurando alguma coisa.

-E ainda teve umas duas vezes que você virou pra olhar alguma coisa e cara... teus olhos estavam sinistros. -Eric contou tendo um calafrio. -Foi estranho!

-Seus olhos estavam brancos Tariq.

-Tinha que ver a cara do professor Snape quando te viu, parecia um morcegão abrindo as asas pra te atacar. -Riu Eric.

-O que foi aquilo? Nunca vi nada parecido...

-Herança. -Respondeu afundando na poltrona. -Parece que herdei isso da minha mãe. O professor Snape disse que às vezes ela tinha essas visões. -Contou abrindo a mochila e mostrando o frasco com a poção de Snape. -Na época ele ministrou uma poção pra minha mãe e repetiu para mim, disse que é pra controlar.

-Amigo qualquer coisa é bem vinda pra não te ver mais daquele jeito. -Disse Eric fazendo Tariq rir.

-Visão estranha essa sua... -Comentou Dorothy pegando o frasco da mão de Tariq e cheirando. -Cheiro bom..

.-Hortelã. -Disse Tariq.

-hum... Não... é Anis... -Respondeu a menina.

-Me dá aqui. -Eric puxou o frasco pra perto do nariz. -Não tô sentindo cheiro nenhum. Guarda isso porque remédio não é xarope. -Devolveu a poção ao dono.

-Então Tariq, o que tinha nessa visão?

O garoto suspirou e contou o que viu e as conclusões que havia chegado também. Com aquela visão passou a desconfiar se o que a mãe havia dito sobre seu pai era mesmo verdade, porque se era pra ser um Griffindor então logicamente ele deveria ver sua mãe junto de um Griffindor, não? Porque ela estava com o professor Snape? Ou ela havia dito Griffindor apenas para confundi-lo ou só pra dificultar um pouco mais sua busca?

-Mas eles eram da mesma casa, acho normal estudarem juntos. -Defendeu Dorothy.

-Estudarem sim, mas eles se beijaram. Foram namorados.

-Um namoro que pode não ter durado.

-Mas que pode ter voltado fora de Hogwarts. -Eric defendeu. -Um reencontro, um novo clima, porque não?

-Tá, então se fosse como o Eric falou, se eles tivessem se reencontrado em Beltane e gerado você, porque ela mentiria Tariq?

-Não foi você mesmo quem perguntou se ela tinha rancor do pai dele?!

-Mas isso não é motivo pra dar uma pista errada, Eric. Não acho que possa ser o Snape, porque se o pai dele for um sonserino por que o Tariq foi selecionado para Ravenclaw? Estão entendendo o que quero dizer? A mãe dele já é uma sonserina, se o pai também for não tem lógica do Tariq ser um Ravenclaw!

-Sim, mas não sei se você sabe, mas o Chapéu Seletor distribui os calouros de acordo com a personalidade.

-Sei Eric, eu estava lá na seleção quando ele cantou. Mas a personalidade de uma pessoa é moldada de acordo com a convivência com a sociedade se numa família de bruxos só tem Sonserinos...

-Sirius Black era o único griffindor numa família de Sonserinos. -Cortou Eric fazendo Dothy corar.

-E olha o que ele fez. -Concluiu Tariq silenciando os dois amigos. -Gente eu vou dormir. Estou cansado e pra mim a sexta já deu.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_Acompanhe também pelo blog: **www(.)ppffanfic(.)blogspot(.)com** -retirando os parenteses ;)  
**Comente e vote! **_


End file.
